Die Wölfinnen
by Azrael der Kater
Summary: Um zu bestehen braucht eine Nation eine bewaffnete Schutzmacht, eine Armee von Schwertern, aber auch ein paar Dolche für die, die man nicht offen angreifen kann, für die Zeiten, in denen die Armee von Schwertern unpassend ist... dies sind die Geschichten der Dolche des Kaiserreichs Karlsland, der Unterseehexen, ihrer Aufträge und ihres Lebens.


Vorwort: Deutsches Debüt in diesem Fandom!

Um ein paar Worte zur Struktur der Geschichte zu verlieren, ich konnte mich noch nie damit anfreunden, dass die Hexen als tadellose und perfekte Soldatinnen ohne Hosen dargestellt werden – sie leben mit dem gottverdammten Geist eines Tieres in ihrem Körper!

Dieser Prämisse folgend sind die hier gezeigten Hexen fehlbarer, weniger perfekt. Und sie werden gegen Menschen eingesetzt, denn das ist noch so eine Sache. Sie sind prinzipiell unbesiegbar auf dem Gefechtsfeld, eine von ihnen kann ganze Kompanien auslöschen, also wieso zur Hölle sollten sie nicht gegen Menschen eingesetzt werden, beispielsweise als Elitetruppe?!

Und alle Konflikte vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg durch Angriffe und Invasionsversuche der Neuroi zu ersetzen hat mir sowieso noch nie gefallen. Nein, hier ist der Spanische Bürgerkrieg der Hispanische Bürgerkrieg – und einige historische Tatsachen sind ein wenig anders, als wir sie kennen. Ihr werdet sehen und mein Beta-Leser wird verrückt werden.

Andererseits reden wir hier von einer Fanfiction zu einer Serie voller hosenloser Mädchen mit magischen Kräften, die in der Serie einen alternativen Zweiten Weltkrieg gegen Außerirdische Invasoren mit Lasern kämpfen, also wohin mit historischer Genauigkeit?

Außerdem bin ich angehender Historiker, ich darf das! ;)

Disclaimer:

„Strike Witches" ist Eigentum von Kadokawa Shoten sowie Humikane Shimada. Mit diesem Werk ist keinerlei Verletzung des bestehenden Copyrights beabsichtigt, es ist eine Fanarbeit, die rein alleine dazu dient, dass sich Leser und Schreiber amüsieren. Alle weiteren Konzepte und Ideen sind Eigentum ihrer originalen Eigentümer, wem was gehört mögen diese bitte unter sich ausmachen.

Diese Arbeit ist ohne den Willen, Geld damit zu verdienen, entstanden, doch Spenden werden stets akzeptiert!

Diese sind bitte zu richten an das Deutsche Museum zu München ( ), dort sind weitere Informationen zu finden. Wenn es euch mal in die Bayerische Landeshauptstadt verschlägt, dann ist das Deutsche Museum definitiv einen Besuch wert, besonders das Erste Obergeschoss fand ich persönlich damals beeindruckend.

Dank gilt meinem Beta-Leser und Vater in Personalunion, sowie meiner Mutter und Testpublikum.

Ihr seid die besten Eltern, die sich ein Schreiberling wünschen kann!

Die Scharfen Zähne des Kaisers

_August 1937. Atlantik._

Die See war ruhig.

Für einen ungeübten Beobachter schien es, als wäre die junge Frau, die auf dem Wasser trieb, entweder tot oder am schlafen, doch dem war nicht so.

Sie lauschte.

Ihr Ziel waren Schiffe, ihre Aufgabe eines zu hören ihre immanente Pflicht. Sie dagegen sollte nicht gehört werden bis es zu spät war. Das war ihre Mission an diesem wunderschönen Sommertag des Jahres 1937 mitten auf dem Atlantik. Dann plötzlich vernahmen ihre Ohren etwas, ein Schlagen von Stahl auf Wasser, etwas behäbig, dazu das Wummern eines Dieselmotors.

Entfernung? Etwa drei Kilometer.

Richtung? Nord-Nordost.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich aus, als die junge Frau sich aufrichtete. Ihr Haar war lang und blond, ihre Augen von einem warmen blau, welches sich auch in dem mitleidsvollen und makellosen Gesicht widerspiegelte. Das erstaunlichste Merkmal war jedoch in ihrem Haar zu finden: Etwas oberhalb ihrer menschlichen Ohren war ein weiteres paar zu finden – in diesem Falle jedoch die grauen eines MacKenzie-Wolfs.

Dies war zusammen mit dem Schweif die äußeren Zeichen einer Hexe, einer _maga_, wie man sie in der ganzen Welt fand, doch erst kürzlich waren sie zu ihrer Aufgabe gekommen. 1933 hatte der aus Fuso stammende Wissenschaftler Ichiro Miyafuji den „Hexenbesen der Moderne" vorgestellt, den sogenannten Striker oder Hexensturmgerät.

Prinzipiell war es nie ein Geheimnis gewesen, wie man die magischen Kräfte einer Hexe in mechanische Kräfte umwandelte, entweder indem sie klassische selbst Hand anlegte oder ihre Magie in eine Apparatur mit einer schrecklichen Übersetzung reinsteckte.

Dem hatte Miyafuji mit zwei Erfindungen entgegengewirkt, zuerst mit dem verkleinerten Magischen Motor, Patent angemeldet 1923, welcher prinzipiell eine verkleinerte Neuauflage des seit 1765 unveränderten magischen Motors war.

1933 hatte er einen weiteren Durchbruch erzielt: Der Verstärker war geboren worden, ein kleines Gerät, welches die schlechte Kräfteübersetzung ausglich, indem es schlicht und einfach das, was ankam, nahm und verstärkte. Wie genau das funktionierte und wie genau Miyafuji darauf gekommen war, wusste nur er alleine.

Ihn zu fragen war eine komplizierte Angelegenheit, denn er war seit 1934 verschwunden.

Etwas um die selbe Zeit hatten erste Experimente in Fuso gezeigt, was dieser neue Hexenbesen gegenüber seinen Vorläufern, die seit Jahrtausenden in Betrieb waren, an Vorteilen hatte: Die Kraft einer Hexe wurde so stark vergrößert, dass sie diese ohne größere Probleme neu kanalisieren konnte, zum Beispiel in einen Schild, der Salven von Schlachtschiffen aushielt, oder auch zum Fliegen oder um größere Ladungen zu tragen.

Da waren Militärs hellhörig geworden und beinahe sofort wieder zurückgeschreckt, denn obwohl diese neue Technologie durchaus militärisch sehr leicht zu verwenden war, hieße das auch, die Anwenderinnen mit ins Militär zu nehmen. Ob nun aus Chauvinismus oder dem ritterlichen Drang, Frauen den Horror des Krieges nicht aus erster Hand erleben zu lassen, die hohen Herren zögerten merklich.

Ein Damm war allerdings am leichtesten einzubrechen, nachdem der erste den Hammer gehoben hatte – Fuso. Das Kaiserreich am anderen Ende der Welt hatte die seit Jahrhunderten bestehende Chrysanthemendivision mit diesen neuen Geräten ausstatten lassen, zuerst ein kleines Erprobungskommando, dann mit neu entwickelten Typen auch den Rest.

Es war ein Startschuss gewesen, denn zum Reichsgründungstag 1934 hatte der junge Kaiser des Karlslands, Friedrich IV., die Aufstellung einer eigenen Hexentruppe, oder noch besser gesagt von dreien angeordnet – eine für das Heer, eine für die Marine und eine für die Luftwaffe.

In Britannien und seinen ehemaligen Kolonien, in Orussland und in Liberion war man in ähnlichem Umfang sehr schnell nachgekommen, viele andere Länder hatten ebenfalls kleinere Truppen aufgestellt.

Einzigartig war jedoch die karlsländische Kaiserliche Marine-Hexentruppe: Neben den wenigen Marinefliegerhexen und den seltenen Panzerhexen der beiden Marine-Jäger-Divisionen gab es auch die Schnellboothexen und die Zerstörerhexen sowie Mädchen wie sie.

Die Grauen Wölfinnen.

So wurden sie im Volksmund genannt, zumindest von denen, die sie schätzten oder fürchteten – alle anderen, unter anderem vom Kommandeur der Unterseebootswaffe, wurden sie Wasserschlampen, Hexenhuren oder andere, nicht gerade freundliche Dinge genannt.

Der jungen Frau war das erstmal egal, sie war in einer Welt, die ihr Tiergeist sehr gut kannte – und gleichzeitig in einer anderen, die er alles andere als mochte. Zuerst jedoch übernahmen die Jagdinstinkte eines Wolfes das Kommando und die sagten, dass sie näher an ihr mit etwa acht Knoten fahrendes Ziel herankommen mussten.

Eine Sekunde später war die junge Frau nicht mehr zu sehen, eine kleine Welle des Atlantiks spülte über die Stelle hinweg, an der ein Beobachter sie noch Sekunden zuvor gesehen hatte, gleich einer Nixe aus alten Legenden.

Zehn Meter.

Fünfzehn Meter.

Zwanzig Meter.

Unter Wasser, in einer Welt aus Stille und wenig Licht, schwamm sie dahin, brachte es auf acht Knoten, ebenso viel wie ihr Opfer, doch dieses wusste nicht von ihr. In etwa einer Viertelstunde würde sie ihn abfangen.

So lange unter Wasser zu bleiben war für eine Hexe keine Kunst, beinahe unbewusst zog die Magie einen sehr guten Anteil des Sauerstoffs aus dem Wasser damit die Hexe atmen konnte und nicht absoff. Die hatten eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie das herausgefunden hatten.

Umgeleitet in die magischen Motoren tat ihre Magie noch etwas anderes: Sie brachte sie vorwärts, denn selbst magisch verstärkt brachte nichts eine etwa Tonne schwere Masse an Stahl und einem bisschen organischen Material so einfach nach vorne.

So viel brachte die junge Hexe mit all den Sachen, die sie bei sich trug, auf die Waage – zumindest solange sie keinen G7-Torpedo mit sich führte.

Vor sich sah sie eine Masse im Wasser, leuchtend rot.

Die Unterseite eines Schiffs fuhr vor ihr arglos im Wasser, etwa einhundert Meter war es lang bei einem Tiefgang von etwa zehn Metern.

Die Hexe lächelte, als sie ihre Hand an den Schiffsrumpf legte. Der kalte Stahl unter ihren Fingern fühlte sich gut an.

Mit diesem Gefühl suchte sie nach ihrem Ziel am Ziel. Sie sollte die Schrauben und die Funkanlage unschädlich machen, damit eine Einsatzgruppe der Marine das Schiff übernehmen konnte – sie wusste nicht warum und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte sie es auch nicht wissen.

'Einsatzgruppe der Marine' hieß in diesem Falle wahrscheinlich eher 'Enterkommando der Abwehr'. Man, ob nun mit einem oder mit zwei N, legte sich nicht mit der Abwehr an.

Langsam tauchte sie wieder auf, stoppte aber kurz vor der Wasseroberfläche. Wenn sie jetzt jemand sehen würde, wäre alles für die Katz!

Intensiv spähte sie an der Reling entlang, fand aber nichts.

Am Bug wanderte ihr Blick nach unten zum in weißen Lettern auf den Rumpf geschriebenen Schiffsnamen: _Lucretia_.

Der Name war nicht gerade unpassend gewählt, war Lucretia, die Tochter des Spurius Lucretius Tricipitinus einst die tugendhafteste Frau Roms gewesen – andererseits war Lucretia Borgia als Fürstin der Renaissance und uneheliche Tochter des Papstes Alexander VI. die wohl größte Hure des Vatikans gewesen.

Das war ihr Ziel.

Frachter _Lucretia_, registriert in Hamburg bei der Südkarlsländischen Lloyd, einer kleinen, eigentlich gar nicht existierenden Reederei. Sie war bei Kaschimag gebaut und 1932 vom Stapel gelaufen, verdrängte etwa zehntausend BRT – im Krieg eine ordentliche Prise, im Frieden jedoch ein Ziel der Reichsmarine.

Oder der Abwehr.

Eine Hexe wie sie führte unter anderem sechs je fünf Kilogramm schwere Packen Schießwolle 36 mit sich. Die Substanz war zündträge, sehr sogar, doch das verminderte die Effektivität des wasserfesten Sprengstoffs nicht im Geringsten.

Zwei Turbinen trieben das Schiff an.

Frei nach dem Grundsatz 'R wie Reichlich', den sie bei der Marine-Jäger-Kommando-Ausbildung, die eigentlich nur die besten Marine-Jäger bekamen, gelernt hatte, klebte sie zwei an jede Schiffsschraube, die restlichen beiden kamen an jede Seite des Ruders. Schnell verband sie die Ladungen mit ihren Zündern und hängte die kleine Uhr daran – fünfzehn Minuten, nach ihren Übungen reichlich Zeit zum Ausführen ihrer Mission.

Jetzt erst tauchte sie auf, zog einmal Luft ein, stellte ihre Armbanduhr nach und atmete aus – mit einer Bewegung begann sie nur noch neunhundert Sekunden bis zur Explosion von dreißig Kilogramm Schießwolle 38 zu haben.

Und die Uhr lief schon während sie den Zünder ins Wasser gleiten ließ und sich dem nichts ahnenden Schiff noch weiter näherte – in die Außenwände waren zu beiden Seiten Leitern eingelassen, die sie nun benutzte, um sich festzuhalten.

Sie griff in Richtung ihres linken Knies, bekam von Neuem Stahl zu fassen und löste eine Klappe, aus der sie ein langes Seil zog – fachmännisch machte sie die stählernen Objekte an ihren Beinen innerhalb von einer halben Minute an der Leiter fest.

Dann kam der komplizierte Teil: Vorsichtig ließ sie sich an das Schiff herangleiten, sodass der Stahl nicht zu fest auf die Schiffswand schlug. In dieser Position, beinahe an den Stahlrumpf eines Frachters mitten im Atlantik gekuschelt, verringerte sie ihren magischen Output.

Bis dahin hatte sie immer das leichte Wummern des magischen Motors begleitet, welches nun versiegte und von einem leisen Kreischen ersetzt wurde, als Stahl auf Stahl schrammte. Sie würde später sich einen Farbeimer und einen Pinsel holen müssen, um das zu 'reparieren', doch jetzt hatte sie andere Sorgen.

Eine davon war die Gischt, die ihr nun ungehindert in die Augen zu spritzen drohte, weil sie nicht in der Lage war, den Schild vor ebendiesen aufrecht zu erhalten – den nützlichen Trick, wie sie ihre Augen auch unter solchen Bedingungen offen und sauber halten konnte, hatte sie noch nicht gelernt, wohl aber, dass sie ihre Augen vor dem Fallenlassen des Schildes schließen musste, nicht danach.

Die hellrote Fläche vor ihren Augen stammte von den Augenlidern, die gegen die Sonne gerichtet waren. Sie war dagegen gewesen, das Schiff bei Sicht anzugreifen, doch der Befehl war eindeutig gewesen.

Jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr viel ändern, sie hatte noch etwa vierzehn Minuten.

Schnell kletterte sie nach oben, hielt jedoch oben angekommen noch einmal inne und spähte vorsichtig über die Reling – niemand zu sehen.

Gut.

Schnell schwang sie sich über die Reling und offenbarte, dass sie wahrlich niemand war, den man als Kommandosoldatin identifizieren würde: Etwa einen Meter fünfundsechzig Zentimeter groß war sie, blond, ihre milden Augen und ihr mitleidsvolles Gesicht standen jedoch in einem krassen Gegensatz zu ihrem Gürtel, ihrem Schulterhalfter und ihrer Kleiderwahl.

Wenn man ein paar Männern trauen konnte, dann war sie obenrum gut ausgestattet, nicht übermäßig, aber gut. Sie war schlank, auch wenn sich Muskeln abzeichneten verlor sie kaum ihre Weiblichkeit, die sie mit sechzehn Jahren schon sehr stark am entwickeln war. Ihr wurde gesagt, dass sie hübsch war, aber sie selbst glaubte nicht ganz daran.

Das wenige, was ihre entwickelnden Formen verhüllte, war anständig genug um keinen Aufschrei zu provozieren aber doch kokett genug um nicht bieder und alt zu wirken, ein schmaler Grat, den nur ein Kleidungsstück erfüllen konnte, benannt nach einer ehemaligen Kolonie des Kaiserreichs: Dem Bikini-Atoll.

Gehalten in mitternachtsblau verhüllte das Kleidungsstück, oder besser gesagt die beiden Kleidungsstücke, sowohl die Brüste als auch die Scham sehr effektiv, wobei auf ihrer linken Brust das Wappen der Marine, ein goldener, vom Betrachter aus nach links sehender Adler, der auf den Monogramm der Könige Preußens saß, prangte, ebenso wie auf ihrer rechten Brust ihre Kennung in weißen Lettern geschrieben war: U 161.

Der Bikini war nur mit den entsprechenden Schnüren und Knoten in ihnen Positionen gehalten wurden – eine der Bedingungen, warum der Kaiser persönlich diese Art der Bekleidung für seine Marine-Hexentruppe freigegeben hatte, war, dass „die Schnüre so fest wie möglich ohne unangenehm zu sein" saßen. Sie alle hielten sich daran, zumindest wenn man sie beobachten konnte.

Neben ihren Brüsten hatte sie unter dem linken Arm den Schulterhalfter einer Walther Armeepistole, welche eigentlich ein Ersatz für die alte und teure Luger Pistole 08 gedacht war – einen Haken hatte die neue, kleine Waffe jedoch: Der Hahn war innen. Niemand konnte auf Anhieb sagen, ob die Waffe nun gespannt war, oder nicht.

Das war sehr gefährlich, weswegen sich die Marine-Hexentruppe selbst beigebracht hatte, die Pistole beim Auslaufen zu laden und zu spannen und sonst nur mit dem Gürtel und dem dortigen Sammelsurium herum zu ziehen. Eigentlich sollten diese Waffen bald gegen neue Pistolen, eine verbesserte Version vom selben Hersteller, ausgetauscht werden, doch die Hexe mochte die Walther Armeepistolen – und sie mochte ihren mitgelieferten Schalldämpfer, der bereits auf der Waffe saß und auf seinen Einsatz wartete.

Der Gürtel wiederum beherbergte eine wunderbare Ansammlung verschiedenster Werkzeuge, unter ihnen ein Bajonett an ihrer linken Hüfte, wie man es normalerweise bei der Infanterie fand. Etwas mehr als siebenunddreißig Zentimeter lang und scharf war es in den richtigen Händen eine tödlichere Waffe als die Pistole.

Dazu hingen an ihrem Gürtel zwei mit Schießwolle 36 ausgestattete Stielhandgranaten, vor ihrer linken Hüfte hängende Sonderanfertigungen, eine kleine Tasche mit Ersatzmagazinen für die Pistole vor ihrer rechten, die beiden nun leeren Haken für je ein Seil von fünf Metern hinter ihrem Rücken, der Eispickel aus kaltem Stahl an ihrer rechten Hüfte, sowie die kleine Kartusche mit Zyankali-Kapseln im Falle einer Gefangennahme in dem Verschluss ihres Gürtels.

In einer raschen Bewegung hatte sie ihre Pistole gezogen – niemand um sie herum, vor ihr nur Stückgut in unregelmäßigen Holzkisten mit unterschiedlichen Markierungen. Ein paar der an Deck stehenden Behälter waren als Eigentum von Bosch deklariert, ein paar andere von Porsche und wieder ein paar von Krupp.

Viele trugen kyrillische Schriftzeichen.

Die Hexe wusste nicht, was die Abwehr mit den Kisten wollte und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte sie es auch nicht wissen. Die Leute, die zu viel über die Aktivitäten der Abwehr wussten, hatten die unangenehme Eigenschaft sehr schnell sehr tödliche Unfälle zu haben.

Und Canaris war nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt, dass er Gnade vor Recht ergehen ließ.

Das war der Grund gewesen warum ihr Kommandeur ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie für die Reichsmarine unterwegs waren, nicht für das Amt Abwehr beim OKR. Je weniger sie wussten, desto besser konnten sie überleben.  
Mental schob sie das beiseite, sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun – erster Halt: Die Brücke.

Sie wandte sich gen Achtern, die Waffe erhoben, und zog vorsichtig in jeden Zwischenraum spähend in Richtung des Aufbaus – keiner war an Deck, nach ihren Kenntnisstand hatte das Schiff siebenundzwanzig Mann Besatzung. Ein paar schliefen sicher, ein Schiff brauchte auch eine Nachtschicht, mindestens einer war in der Kantine, ein weiterer mindestens im Maschinenraum.

Das erklärte aber immer noch nicht, warum sie ganz alleine an Deck war.

Dreizehn Minuten verbleibend.

Sie stieg die Treppe an der Seite des Aufbaus hinauf, unentdeckt, aber quasi auf offener Flur. Ein kurzer Blick nach links verriet ihr, dass das Deck wirklich verlassen war. _Ein Hinterhalt?_, fragte sie sich innerlich, legte diesen Gedanken aber schnell beiseite.

Vor ihr war die Tür zur Brücke, sperrangelweit offen und geradezu einladend. Bevor jemand sie sehen konnte, huschte sie zu einer Seite, presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand – ein Mann sprach etwas auf Hispanisch, ein anderer antwortete in ebendieser Sprache.

_Hispanische Besatzung auf einem karlsländischen Schiff?!_, fragte sie sich verwundert. Langsam wurde ihr die Sache suspekt, besonders als die beiden Männer anfingen, in ihrer Sprache weiter zu ratschen.

„So, das reicht jetzt!", rief eine tiefe Stimme auf Karlsländisch. „Ihr beide habt schon genug Schwierigkeiten für einen Tag gemacht. Wir sind beinahe zu spät dran für diese Lieferung an Franco!"

Francisco Paulino Hermenegildo Teódulo Franco y Bahamonde Salgado Pardo – kurz Francisco Franco. Da klingelte es gewaltig bei der jungen Hexe. Franco war Hispanien, dort tobte seit dem 17. Juli 1936, also seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr, ein blutiger Bürgerkrieg, in dem sowohl das Karlsland mit der Legion Adler auf Seiten der Republik, als auch das Zarenreich Orussland auf der anderen Seite, der der faschistischen Putschisten.

Wenn der Frachter orussische Versorgungsgüter für Franco geladen hatte, warum fuhr dann der Frachter aus Nordosten kommend, auf den offenen Atlantik hinaus?

Eine relativ schwache U-Boot-Blockade der Reichsmarine lag vor ein paar faschistischen Häfen, die britannische Royal Navy und die gallische Marine blockierten prinzipiell alle, nahmen aber karlsländische Schiffe nicht als Prise.

Es war also ein durchkommen möglich – wieso dann aber diese Route?

„Ah, _Capitán_, lassen sie uns doch unseren Spaß!", rief einer der Männer mit Akzent vollkommen. „Nicht mal als wir diese _Chiquita_ aus dem Wasser gefischt haben hatten wir Spaß!"

Der Hexe gefror das Blut in den Adern. Eine ihrer Freundinnen war möglicherweise in Gefahr, gefangen genommen, vielleicht drohte ihr mehrfache Vergewaltigung und dann Tod – das durfte sie nicht zulassen, doch die nächsten Worte des vermutlichen Kapitäns ließen sie inne halten.

Der Karlsländer seufzte schwer. „Wir haben sie nicht aus dem Wasser gefischt, damit ihr eure Lüste befriedigen könnt!" Offenbar führte er diese Diskussion nicht das erste mal. „Sie ist unten in der Kombüse, weil das der einzige Ort auf einem Schiff ist, an dem sich ein neunjähriges Mädchen nützlich machen kann!"

Neun Jahre alt und schon auf See verschollen? Das konnte keine ihrer Freundinnen sein, die Jüngste war dreizehn und mehr als nur Seetüchtig.

Erleichtert atmete die Hexe einmal mehr durch, bereitete sich innerlich vor. _Großer Gott, verzeih mir bitte, denn ich werde sündigen._, betete sie in Gedanken.

„Also, noch Einwände?", fragte der Kapitän.

Das war ihr Einsatz, denn nun schritt sie auf die Brücke – drei Männer, wie sie erwartet hatte. „Ich hätte tatsächlich ein paar!"

Der Kapitän war praktisch direkt vor ihr, sah den Lauf ihrer Pistole hinab und ihr komplett fassungslos in die Augen. Er war ein großer Seebär, vermutlich aus einer der Küstenstädte des Karlslands, wie auch sein leichter Hamburger Einschlag in der Sprache bewies.

Sie zog ein einziges mal den Abzug, die Pistole bäumte sich kaum gegen ihren Griff, als der Schlagbolzen die Treibladung der Patrone traf. Mit einem leisen Plopp hatte der Mann, der gut und gerne ihr Vater sein konnte, ein kleines Loch in der Stirn, während hinten sein Schädel geradezu explodierte.

Er fiel nach hinten, als sie den zweiten Mann, einen hispanischen Seemann, den sie eigentlich ganz nett fand, ins Visier nahm. Seine grünen Augen starrten aber nicht die Waffe an, sondern eher ihre Brüste – ein Plopp, Loch im Herz, ein weiteres, Loch im Kopf, das Gehirn über einen der Tische verteilt.

Der dritte reagierte schneller, als sie sich ihm zuwandte – aus seiner sitzenden Position glitt der große Mann nach unten, versuchte so ihren Schüssen zu entgehen. Sie konnte nur einen unsauberen ansetzen, sie wusste nicht ob, oder was sie getroffen hatte. Hören konnte sie es auch nicht, denn sobald sie das erste mal geschossen hatte, hatte ein Rauschen ihre Ohren gefüllt.

Ihr Körper stieß Adrenalin aus, welches sie länger Rennen, weiter springen und schneller handeln ließ. Behände sprang sie noch in der Sekunde ihres Schusses hinter einen anderen Tisch und kauerte sich hin, ihre Pistole bereit.

Nichts passierte.

Langsam flaute der Adrenalinschub ab, sie begann wieder zu hören – und hörte ein Gurgeln.

Da war ein Mann, der gurgelte, hustete und ihr Hirn schaltete. _Kehlentreffer._

Eine sehr unschöne Art zu sterben, denn sowohl Luftröhre als die Halsschlagader konnten dadurch zerstört werden, sodass der getroffene sowohl verblutete, als auch erstickte. Normalerweise dauerte es wenige Sekunden, bis der Tod eintrat, dieses mal jedoch zog sich der Todeskampf hin.

Das Husten hob an, ein paar andere Laute kamen herüber, wenn auch leiser: „_Padre... nuestro,... que..._"

Die Hexe beschloss, ihm ein Ende zu setzen, stand auf um den Tisch zu umrunden – und erstarrte, als sie ihn vor sich liegen sah. Es war eindeutig ein Kehlentreffer, der Blutmenge und der Dauer des Todeskampfes nach zu urteilen war aber die Schlagader nur verletzt, nicht komplett vernichtet. Die Luftröhre war aber komplett zerfetzt, das hörte sie am Atem.

Er würde nicht überleben.

Wäre sie ihm unter anderen Umständen begegnet, hätte sie ihn eigentlich ganz süß gefunden – _Wem machst du was vor, er _ist_ süß!_, dachte sie. Er war groß, so massiv gebaut wie einer der Werftarbeiter bei der Reichsmarinewerft in Wilhelmshaven, hatte kurze, schwarze Haare und grüne Augen, die aus einem intelligenten Gesicht aus scharfen Zügen sahen, welches darüber hinaus noch ein bisschen vom Wetter gegerbt war.

Er sah sie an, sie sah zurück.

Normalerweise machte sie so etwas nicht, aber normalerweise überlebten ihre Opfer den ersten Angriff auch nicht. Langsam und vorsichtig kniete sie hinter seinem Kopf und zog ebendiesen in ihren Schoß – warmes Blut lief über ihre Schenkel, als er zu ihr herauf starrte. Sie starrte zurück, während ihre linke Hand zu ihrem Bajonett wanderte.

Er hatte sich beruhigt, seine Hustenanfälle waren versiegt, doch bluten tat er immer noch.

Vorsichtig legte sie die Klinge an seine Kehle, alles, was sie tun konnte, war sein Leid zu verkürzen.

„Ein paar letzte Worte?", fragte sie mitleidsvoll.

„_Gracias, Dios... __Me muero en el regazo de una mujer bonita__..._" (Anm.a.d.B.: Soll soviel heißen wie „Danke Gott, ich sterbe im Schoß einer hübschen Frau.") , murmelte der Mann. Die Hexe machte eine schnelle Bewegung, eine rote Fontäne schoss aus seiner Kehle, sie stach ihm ins Herz, um ganz sicher zu gehen.

Jede Bewegung erstarrte um zu erschlaffen. Kurz drückte sie der Leiche einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Zwölf Minuten.

Sie musste den Funkraum erreichen, da das entsprechende Gerät nicht auf der Brücke war. Hier konnte sie nicht viel machen, denn wenn sie nun das Schiff komplett anhielt, dann wüsste die restliche, nun kopflose Besatzung, dass etwas nicht stimmte – ihr Überraschungsmoment wäre dahin.

Gewappnet, wie sie war, mit Schenkeln voller Blut eines Mannes, den sie erschossen hatte, stand sie auf und verließ die Brücke, lud ihre Pistole nach. Das halb leere Magazin wanderte in die entsprechende Tasche, als sie die Tür ins Innere des Schiffs öffnete.

In der Sonne war sie während ihres relativ schnellen Vorrückens sehr schnell getrocknet, sodass ihre Füße keinen Ton mehr produzierten, anders als wenn sie nass wären oder sie Schuhe trug – anders verhielt es sich jedoch mit der schlecht geölten Tür, die laut quietschte, als die Hexe sie öffnete.

Ihre Pistole war stets erhoben, als sie in den offenen Gang hinein starrte.

Niemand, nur drei Luken linker Hand und zwei rechten Hand, wobei dort am Ende des Ganges eine Treppe war, die tiefer in das Schiff führte. Schnellen Schrittes, aber immer noch auf Stille bedacht, schoss sie zu den verschlossenen Portalen.

Sie stieß die erste Tür, ein Putzraum, leer, zweite Tür, ein Lagerschrank für Regenmäntel, leer, dritte und vierte verschlossen – Sinn dahinter war, dass sich niemand in ihrem Rücken versteckte, der ihr eine unangenehme Überraschung bereiten konnte.

Da hörte sie ein paar Worte, gesprochen auf Hispanisch, vom Deck unter ihr.

Sofort spannten sich ihre Muskeln in Beinen und Armen an, ihre Ohren spitzten sich – unbewusst drehte sie ihren magischen Ausstoß hoch, ein blaues Glühen umfing sie für kurze Zeit.

Dann sah sie die Welt, wie ein Wolf sie sah.

Ihr Gehör, ihr Geruchssinn, ihr Gefühl, all das schärfte sich bis ins unermessliche, geradezu unheimliche nach menschlichen Maßstäben. Sie zahlte dafür jedoch einen großen Preis, ihre Augen verloren die Fähigkeit Farben zu unterscheiden.

Das war jedoch erstmal egal, viel wichtiger war es, diesen unersättlichen Drang in ihrem Inneren zu unterdrücken, der Drang, der nach Fleisch schrie, nach Möglichkeit frisch vom Tier – oder dem Menschen.

„Eine unkontrollierte Hexe ist eine Gefahr!", hatte ihre Ausbilderin in den Arkanen Künsten gesagt. „Haltet also das Raubtier in euch unter Kontrolle oder ihr bekommt ein paar Kugeln aus den Waffen eurer Freundinnen ab!"

Ihr Tiergeist wollte auch nicht sterben, der Wolf ordnete sich widerstrebend ihr unter. Er war ein mächtiges Tier von großer Kraft und Willensstärke, besonders dieses Exemplar. Jedes mal kämpfte sie ein kleines bisschen mit ihm, mit den Instinkten, die sie zu übermannen drohten, konnte sie aber immer unterdrücken – bisher.

Jetzt hörte sie allerdings die Stimmen sehr genau: Beide sprachen Hispanisch, einer schien aufgeregt, aber sie konnte das nicht riechen, der Salzgeruch der See war zu stark. Der andere war ganz unbesorgt.

Ein paar Schritte ertönten, der aufgeregte sprach hastig ein paar Worte, der andere reagierte eher resignierend, bevor sie beide wieder zu laufen anfingen. Die Schritte kamen näher, die schweren Schuhe der Seeleute stapften über den Stahl.

Dann waren sie auf der Treppe, der Schritt bekam einen größeren Hall – die Hexe drückte sich an die Wand nahe an der Stiege, gerade so außer Sicht von den Seemännern. Vorsichtig löste sie den Eispickel von ihrem Gürtel.

Eigentlich war es ein Kletterwerkzeug und kein Werkzeug der Marine, doch es stellte ihrer Meinung nach eine sinnvolle Ergänzung zu Pistole und Bajonett dar. Ersteres ging auf Reichweite, zweiteres zum schneiden und stechen, dritteres war gut zum Schädel einschlagen.

Genau das war es, was sie nun tat, als der Stiefel des ersten Seemanns am oberen Ende der Treppe erschien – sie holte über ihre Brust aus und schlug zu, wo sie den Schädel vermutete. Das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Hispaniern stoppte umgehend.

Ihre Waffe blieb stecken, sie hörte dank der Wolfssinne, wie der andere scharf Luft einzog um zu schreien, aber das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Sie drehte sich um die Treppe herum, zusammen mit dem immer nach am Eispickel hängenden Seemann, hob ihre Pistole und schoss dem Mann einmal in die Kehle und einmal in den Kopf.

Wenn er nicht sofort tot war, war das unbedeutend, denn er würde keinen Ton von sich geben, selbst nicht als er fiel, denn während sie den anderen nach vorne zog und ihre rechte Schulter mit weiterem Blut verschmierte, griff sie nach vorne um den Mann am Kragen zu packen.

Sie hielt einen kräftigen, toten Seemann mit nur zwei Fingern an seinem Kragen, zog ihn zu sich um ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden zu legen, zu seinem Kameraden. Das Knack, mit dem sie Eispickel aus dem Schädel zog, war lauter als sie es haben wollte.

Es hallte leise durch die Gänge, sodass die Hexe vor den beiden Männern kauerte und horchte – nichts.

Elf Minuten.

Langsam schlich sie die Treppe hinunter auf das nächste Deck, Waffe erhoben. Zu einem Magazinwechsel gab es nach einem Schuss keine Veranlassung. Ihre Sinne waren geschärft von langem Training und harter Ausbildung, die 1934 begonnen hatte.

Von den siebzig Mädchen, die sich damals als gut genug erwiesen hatten, war sie unter den vierzehn Auserwählten gewesen, die die Aufnahmeprüfung geschafft hatten, eine Prüfung, bei der vier Mädchen gestorben und zehn verwundet worden waren.

Insgesamt waren sie mit ihrer Kommandeurin fünfzehn, aufgeteilt in drei Gruppen zu je fünf Hexen. Ausgebildet und trainiert von erfahrenen U-Bootfahrern, Marinejägern und Hexen des Ordens des Heiligen Michael waren sie die beste Waffe des Reichs zur See und an Land – präziser als jede Granate, leiser als jedes U-Boot, tödlicher als alle anderen.

Wenn sie in ihrem Element waren, konnte sie niemand schlagen.

Heimlichkeit, Schnelligkeit, das Überraschungsmoment und die Gnadenlosigkeit von Raubtieren waren eben diese Schlüsselelemente. Es kam nicht von ungefähr, dass bis auf eine Ausnahme sie alle als Tiergeist Wölfe, Haie oder Raubmöwen hatten.

Immer noch in Gedanken registrierten ihre Ohren ein Klicken und ihr Körper reagierte, bevor es ihr Gehirn tat – mit einem Satz sprang sie hinter die nächste Wand, bevor der Knall einer ungedämpften Treibladung erklang.

Sie kauerte an der Ecke, die Pistole zwischen ihre Brüste gepresst, so fest, dass die Haut über ihrem Brustbein zu schmerzen begann. Unbewusst nahm sie Druck weg und horchte weiter.

Zwei, vielleicht drei Männer, alle drei bewaffnet, alle drei alarmiert, wenn auch nicht wegen ihr.

„_Puta!_", brüllte einer und schoss wieder, wieder nicht in ihre Richtung.

Damit war es offiziell, eine ihrer Freundinnen war entdeckt und unter Beschuss genommen worden. Dank dem lauten Knall der beiden Treibladungen wusste jetzt das ganze Schiff, dass sie da waren.

Vorsichtig spähte sie um die Ecke, sah eine Weggabelung fünf Meter von ihr den Gang hinein und drei Männer. Es war die erste solche Gabelung, auf die sie stieß, was einiges hieß.

Einer der Männer stand hinter einem anderen, der dritte war an der anderen Ecke, der stehende lud gerade seinen Karabiner nach. Es waren alles andere als die optimalen Waffen für den Kampf in engem Gebiet, aber das war deren Nachteil.

Die Hexe konnte von ihrer Position einen mit Sicherheit ausschalten, dann hätten sie die Männer bemerkt, vielleicht schaffte sie einen zweiten, bevor der Dritte auch sie unter Beschuss nahm und sich so zurückziehen konnte.

_Nein, das geht so nicht!_, verwarf sie den Plan in Gedanken. Sie musste nah ran.

Ihr Eispickel war dafür nicht zu gebrauchen und auch die speziellen Stielhandgranaten würden ihr wenig nützen. Es war wahrscheinlicher, dass die Sprengkörper gar nicht erst zünden würden, wenn sie diese warf, weil Schießwolle viel zu träge und die in diese Sonderanfertigungen eingebauten Zünder viel zu Störanfällig waren.

Sie machte sich gar nicht erst Gedanken darüber und zog ihr Bajonett zusammen zur Pistole, der Eispickel wanderte zurück an ihren Gürtel.

Dieses mal bat sie den Herrgott nicht um Vergebung, als sie sich kampfbereit machte. Die Instinkte und Gefühle, der Wille zur Jagd, dominierte ihre Gedanken und ihre Denkweise.

Kurz kämpfte sie dagegen an, unterdrückte die wilderen Auswüchse, die ihr sagten, sie solle die Kehlen zerbeißen und sie anfallen wie ein wildes Tier, ließ wohl aber das Adrenalin hochkommen, bereit zum Kampf.

Dann sprang sie wieder einmal vor, rannte zu den beiden – der dritte lud gerade nach und sah auf, ihr direkt in die Augen. Er schrie etwas, als sich ihr Bajonett ins Genick eines der Hispanier bohrte, es war komplett inkohärent, alarmierte aber den anderen.

Das Gewehr des ersten Toten klapperte auf dem Boden, zusammen mit zwei Patronenhülsen im Kaliber 9 auf 19 Millimeter, dicht gefolgt vom zweiten mit je einem formschönen Loch in Kopf und Herz.

Stille kehrte ein, der andere Seemann hatte mit dem Nachladen aufgehört, das Ersatzmagazin lag immer noch in seiner Hand. „_¿Qué... ¿Qué eres?_", fragte er. Sie roch die Angst, sie roch den Schweiß, der aus einer jeden seiner Poren drang, sie roch... wie er sich vor ihr in die Hosen schiss.

Sie genoss es.

Es versetzte sie in eine Hochstimmung, erregte sie.

Unterbewusst verstand sie die Frage, wer, oder besser _was_, sie denn war und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ein Wolf."

Zwei Plopps, ein Gewehr und ein Mann fielen auf den Boden, ersteres klapperte laut, zweiteres klatschte wie ein nasser Sack auf. Das Magazin war immer noch in der festen Umklammerung gefangen, doch beim Aufschlag fielen ein paar Patronen heraus und klimperten.

Wieder kehrte Stille ein.

„Hallo?", rief die Stimme einer jungen Frau.

Die Hexe erkannte sie sofort, eine andere Wölfin, etwa ein Jahr jünger als sie und nicht weniger gut ausgestattet, was Bewaffnung und Ausrüstung anging. Auch an Können und Erfahrung waren sie einander ebenbürtig.

„Ich bin hier, Rike!", rief die Hexe und machte ein paar Schritte vor in den Gang, damit ihre Freundin sie sehen konnte. Sie war angekündigt, sodass es keine Probleme geben würde, außer ihre Freundin folgte einem Instinkt beim Anblick ihrer blutverschmierten Form und schoss.

Das würde jedoch nicht passieren und passierte auch nicht, als ihre braunhaarige Freundin hinter ihrer Deckung hervortrat. Auf ihrer Brust stand U 572, auch ihr Tiergeist hatte sich gezeigt – ein verschlagener, aber weniger starker Timberwolf, dessen dunkles Fell von den Salzkristallen glänzte, die von dem Meerwasser übrig geblieben war.

Die Hexe hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass sie nicht unähnlich aussah.

„Es wird Zeit, dass die Eierköpfe endlich mit den wasserdichten Funkgeräten fertig werden!", beschwerte sich die Hexe. Sie, die Marine-Panzer-Hexen und einige andere Teileinheiten hatten schon vor langer Zeit angefragt, ob man ihnen wasserdichte Mittel zur Langstreckenkommunikation zur Verfügung stellte.

Die Unterseehexen konnten in ihrem Element auf eine Art Walgesänge zurückgreifen, doch die waren alles andere als präzise – außerdem kamen dann meistens männliche Wale und hegten den Willen zur Paarung.

Aus verständlichen Gründen ließen sich die Hexen nicht darauf ein.

Ihr Name war Henrike Hirsacker, sie wurde Rike gerufen. Seit 1934 war sie Angehörige der Marine, ebenso wie die andere Hexe. Sie beide waren vom Rang her Leutnant zur See, so wie fast alle anderen Angehörigen ihrer Truppe ebenso.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Berta.", grüßte die ein paar Zentimeter kleinere Hexe mit einer kurzen Umarmung, bevor sie die Frage stellte, vor der sich die angesprochene insgeheim fürchtete. „Was hast denn gemacht?"

Berta schüttelte den Kopf in purer Improvisation. „Ein Andermal. Wer ist noch an Bord der _Lucretia_?"

Die andere Hexe schien eine Sekunde unschlüssig, in einem Gefecht mehr als genug Zeit um drei mal zu sterben. „Fine, Gundel und Julia sind auch an Bord, Gundel sichert gerade die Striker. Der Rest durchkämmt gerade das Schiff, Die Haie sichern gerade den Nahbereich."

„Gut.", erklärte die junge Frau. „Und weiter?"

„Einfach das weiter machen, was du eh schon tust.", winkte die andere ab. „Übrigens eine hübsche Sauerei auf der Brücke!"

Der Gesichtsausdruck der anderen verdüsterte sich. „Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran."

Rike nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich gehe einfach meinen Gang da hinten entlang und..."

Plötzlich stoppte die leise Vibration, die zuvor das Schiff erfüllt hatte. Es war eines dieser Gefühle, die einem erfahrenen Seemann erst auffielen, wenn sie nicht mehr da waren.

„Die Maschinen.", stellten sie beide fest.

Berta sah auf ihre Uhr, neun Minuten – und selbst wenn, das wäre kein einfaches Stoppen gewesen, denn dreißig Kilogramm Schießwolle würden das Schiff halb aus dem Wasser heben.

Als sie wieder aufsah um ihre Freundin zum Melden zu schicken, war diese bereits weg, und einer der Karabiner ebenfalls.

Kurz überlegte die Hexe, ob sie nun ihrer Kommandeurin Bescheid geben sollte wegen der Sprengladungen, doch sie waren wahrscheinlich eh schon aufgeflogen. Entweder hatte eine ihrer Freundinnen die Maschinen gestoppt oder einer der Seemänner hatte Lunte gerochen, doch in jedem Falle funkte der Funker jetzt wahrscheinlich gerade wie ein Wilder um Hilfe.

Wenn die Sprengladungen doch hochgingen, dann war wenigstens jeder Beweis der Anwesenheit der Mädchen auf dem Grund des Atlantiks.

Ein paar Schüsse in der Ferne rissen Berta aus ihren Gedanken – ihre Freundinnen rückten vor und sie wollte nicht hinten anstehen.

Schnell schnappte sich die Karlsländerin einen der Karabiner, einen M1903 aus dem Weltkrieg. Es war keine präzise Waffe, aber es war eine tödliche. Auf diese Entfernung war das Ziel zu treffen sowieso eher Pflicht denn Option.

Mit ein paar präzisen Bewegungen schob die junge Hexe ihre Pistole in den Halfter, steckte das Bajonett weg und lud das Gewehr nach – .30-06 Springfield, ein Spitzgeschoss mit randloser Hülse. Sie war grob vergleichbar mit der Munition für karlsländische Gewehre, 7,92 x 57 Millimeter, dieser jedoch stark unterlegen. Fünf Schuss passten in das Kastenmagazin.

Berta mochte keine Karabiner auf so engem Raum. Sie waren groß, sie waren sperrig, sie mussten manuell nachgeladen werden, was ein gewaltiger Nachteil war, besonders im Vergleich zu den Maschinenpistolen, die sie schon in die Hände bekommen hatten. Sie hätte liebend gerne nun eine MP 34 in den Händen gehabt, die zwar nicht unbedingt leichter war, wohl aber einen ganz schönen Haufen an Kugeln speien konnte.

Der einzige Vorteil eines Karabiners war seine enorme Durchschlagskraft, die auf diese Entfernung, auf die sie wahrscheinlich kämpfen würde, jedoch nahezu deckungsgleich mit der von Pistolenmunition war.

Trotzdem hatte sie einen mitgenommen, ganz einfach, wegen der Durchschlagskraft – man konnte nie genug Rumms haben. Außerdem war der Karabiner eine gute Nahkampfwaffe.

Das Gewehr an ihre Schulter gepresst rückte Berta alleine weiter vor.

Es hieß, dass eine Panzerhexe einen ganzen Zug an Kampfkraft aufwog und dass eine Jagdhexe zehn regulären Jägern entsprach, was die Fähigkeit zum Herunterholen feindlicher Flugzeuge entsprach. Eine Zerstörerhexe der Marine entsprach einem der Schiffe entsprechender Kategorie und die Gepanzerten Hexen des Heeres, die Luchse genannt wurden, konnten ganze Infanterie-Bataillone ersetzen.

Sie, die Unterseehexen, die Wölfe, Haie und Möwen, die sie von den besten Männern der Marine ausgebildet waren, konnten wahlweise eine Kompanie Kommandosoldaten oder eine ganze Flottille Unterseeboote aufwiegen.

Dies war eine Sache, mit der alteingesessene, männliche Militärs nicht ganz zurecht kamen: Ein Mädchen mit einem komischen Apparatus an den Beinen sollte ein ganzes Bataillon aufwiegen? Ein anderes einen Zerstörer von mehr als dreizehn Millionen Reichsmark Baukosten und über dreihundert Mann Besatzung aufwiegen? Wieder ein anderes flog mit der Grazie einer Eiskunstläuferin Kreise um selbst die besten Jagdflieger und Piloten?

Umso schwerer fiel den Alten Gardisten, die Hexen als gleichwertig zu akzeptieren, nur wenige Kommandanten akzeptierten sie unter ihrem Kommando – und noch weniger gingen so mit ihnen um, wie es sich für einen Offizier gehörte. Ihr großer Vorteil war, dass Friedrich IV., der Kaiser, geradezu vernarrt in 'seine' Hexen war, mehr noch, die besten von ihnen aus Heer, Luftwaffe und Marine wurden Teil eines speziellen Bataillons der Garde du Corps.

Doch sie waren überlegen, einmal mehr würden sie das heute unter Beweis stellen, diesmal einzig vor Admiral Wilhelm Canaris, dem Chef des Amts Abwehr. Sie alle konnten damit jedoch leben – während andere Einheiten weitaus heftiger im Rampenlicht standen, so war es für sie eher von Nachteil genau da zu sein.

Rampenlicht hieß gescheitert zu sein.

„_This is the freighter _Lucretia_, we are boarded! Send help immediately__!_", hörte sie plötzlich eine stark akzentuierte Stimme neben ihr rufen, gefolgt von einigen hispanischen Flüchen und dem Geräusch eines über Holz schrammenden Stuhls.

_Ich glaube, ich habe den Funkraum gefunden..._, dachte sich Berta lächelnd und begab sich zum Schott. Es war schon ein ganzes Stück von der Brücke bis hierher, das musste sie schon sagen, aber das war die Sache des Kapitäns gewesen – dem sie eine Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt hatte.

Nun jedoch schienen ihre Freundinnen die Funkantenne sabotiert zu haben, wie das Fluchen bewies. Auch Morsen schien nicht zu funktionieren.

Alles das war Berta egal, sie musste den Funker töten, den Funkraum sichern und wenn nötig unbrauchbar machen. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich an die Tür, ein dickes Stahlschott, lehnte ihren Karabiner mit dem Lauf auf den Boden, aber einer Hand am Kolben, und hob ihre andere Hand langsam auf den Türgriff.

Vorsichtig schlossen sich ihre Finger um die Klinke, drückten sie langsam nach unten.

Und provozierten ein metallisches Kreischen!

Ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern, als sie es hörte, ihre Wolfsohren zuckten unangenehm, ihre Konzentration war gebrochen und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Sie spürte, wie sich eine gewaltige Masse gegen das Stahlschott warf, es so fest traf, dass es ihr gegen die Schulter schlug und sie zu Boden riss, während ihr Karabiner laut auf den Boden klapperte. Gleichzeitig stolperte ein Mann hinaus, eine Pistole in der Hand, schwarze Haare und ein bisschen gegerbt, aber viel zu jung für einen erfahrenen Seemann.

Er sah nach rechts in den leeren Gang, dann nach links – und stockte.

Was er sah, war eine junge, blonde Frau in Badekleidung, deren Rückfront zumindest durchaus attraktiv anzusehen war. Ihr Gesicht war von den Haaren verdeckt, ihre Schulter und ihr Arm waren in einem etwas unnatürlichen Winkel zueinander, zumindest kam es dem jungen Mann so vor.

Vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte auf die junge Frau zu, senkte die Pistole und sich selbst auf ein Knie neben ihr. Er war guter Katholik, wie viele Hispanier, weswegen er es nach Leibeskräften vermied, die junge Frau als ein Objekt der fleischlichen Begierde zu betrachten.

Dies traf auch für ihre Alters- und Geschlechtsgenossinnen zu, seine gute Erziehung verbot es ihm, wie seine Kameraden an Bord in jedem Hafen den nächstbesten Puff aufzusuchen. Stattdessen schrieb er in seiner Freizeit an Liebesbriefen für seine liebste Marcelina und schickte sie von den Häfen aus zusammen mit Postkarten ab.

Der Kapitän schien immer Verständnis für ihn gehabt zu haben, anders als seine Kameraden, die ihn in Argentinien in einem Puff-Zimmer mit einer leichten Dame eingesperrt hatten, bis er und sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Sie hatten es wörtlich genommen, er hatte auf dem Boden geschlafen, sie auf dem Bett. Er war kein Franquist oder Republikaner oder Kommunist, er wollte nur in Ruhe die See befahren, seine geliebte Marcelina eines Tages heiraten und viele Kinder in die Welt setzen, welche die See auch so lieben würden, wie er.

Trotzdem sah sie einfach nur verdammt gut aus, trotz der Wolfsohren und dem Wolfsschwanz war sie einfach nur eine lebendige Venus, ihre Haut, ihre Brüste, ihr Hintern – der Hispanier ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken bevor er die Hand ausstreckte.

Er wollte ihr nur die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, um zu sehen, ob sie noch bei Bewusstsein war. Wenn nicht, dann würde er ihr helfen – wahrscheinlich war sie eine der Piratinnen, die sie auf dem offenen Atlantik überfielen, doch er war Christ und ein Christ half selbst seinem Feind, wenn es möglich war.

Seine Hand berührte die weichen Haare, welche ein wenig mit Meersalz durchwirkt waren, strichen das sanfte Gold weg. Kurz, für nur einen Moment, gelangte sein Daumen auf die Wange der jungen Frau, fühlte die samtig weiche Haut und enthüllte zwei rote, zu schlitzen gewordene Augen, die ihn ansahen, und ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln.

„_Madre de Dios..._", entfuhr es ihm. Er war in eine Falle getappt.

Just in diesem Moment verbreiterte sich das Lächeln, zeigte ein paar sehr spitze Zähne – die eines Wolfes. Der Hispanier wollte nach hinten, weg von der jungen Frau, doch er fiel nur auf seine vier Buchstaben.

Berta jedoch stemmte sich innerhalb von noch nicht mal einer Sekunde nach oben und sprang auf den Mann, donnerte ihm eine Faust ins Gesicht. Der Schlag brachte ihn nur durcheinander, sodass er nicht richtig bemerkte, dass sie rittlings auf ihm saß.

Sie wartete, bis er es tat und kostete die vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen aus, legte sanft eine Hand auf seine linke Schulter. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte langsam die Wange und das Kinn ab, fühlte die Bartstoppeln, roch den Schweiß, roch die Angst – fühlte die Erregung.

Immer mehr Zähne erschienen, als sich das Lächeln auf geradezu unmenschliche Ausmaße ausweitete, immer größer wurden sie, als die Hexe näher kam. Er begann heftiger zu zittern, immer noch starr vor Angst, in dem Moment, in dem er den warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürte, der so vertraute und geliebte Geruch von Salz in seine Nase stieg.

„Sie wird dir nicht helfen können, _amigo_.", flüsterte sie gefährlich ruhig und beherrscht, bevor sie beide Hände auf die Wangen legte. Den Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht konnte der Hispanier nur in ihre Augen starren, jene unnatürlich roten, wilden Augen, die in einer anderen Farbe so mitleidsvoll schauen konnten, so jedoch umso brutaler aussahen.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell: Eine Hand an seinem Kinn riss den Kopf nach oben, ihr eigener schoss nach vorne – der Hispanier konnte nur die Seite ihres Kopfes sehen und den Schmerz spüren, der sich plötzlich in seinem Hals ausbreitete.

Alles schien schreien zu wollen, doch kein Laut konnte seinen Lippen entkommen, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die andere Hand auf seinem Mund lag und diesen zudrückte. Dann erschien das Gesicht vor seinen vor Schmerz geweiteten Augen, die tränten.

Die blonden Haare waren an den Spitzen blutverschmiert, die helle Haut um den Mund dunkelrot, wie er nur vom Lebenssaft kommen konnte. Auf den Lippen lag ein diabolisches Lächeln, wie als würde der Teufel in Frauengestalt direkt auf seinem Schoß sitzen.

„Siehst du, es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm!", flüsterte sie, ließ ihre Zunge über die Lippen fahren, kostete sein Blut. „Du bist lecker!"

Es war ein Kompliment, auf das er gut verzichten konnte, doch es löste endlich die Starre in seinen Muskeln, ließ ihn seine rechte Faust in das Gesicht über ihm krachen. Sie stöhnte, wackelte kurz, kam aber sofort wieder hoch, ihr Grinsen breiter.

„So, härter also – gerne!", flüsterte sie und schlug zurück, ließ aber eine Hand auf seinem Mund, schlug noch einmal zu und stoppte dann abrupt. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlug noch einmal zu, oder versuchte es zumindest.

Eine Hand umklammerte sein Handgelenk, weiche Haut umschloss sie.

Er versuchte wieder zu schreien, schaffte es aber wegen der anderen Hand nicht – aber er hatte auch noch eine zweite Hand, holte aus und traf diesmal. Das Mädchen flog von ihm runter, krachte auf den Boden.

So brauchte er nicht mehr um Hilfe schreien, er hatte den Dämonen von einem selbst besiegt. Ein Lachen stieg in seinem Bauch auf, doch es konnte sich kein Laut über seine Lippen bewegen. Panik wallte in ihm auf, er versuchte das Vater unser zu beten, zu schreien, zu singen, aber kein Laut bahnte sich den Weg über seine Lippen – diese Dämonin hatte ihm seine Stimme geraubt und ihn dann auch noch am Leben gelassen!

Ein leises Kichern erfüllte die Luft, ein weibliches. Der Blick des Hispaniers raste rüber zu der scheinbar bewusstlosen jungen Frau, die sich breit lächelnd ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich um sich dann wieder auf seinem Schoß aufzusetzen.

„An und für sich sind deine Verletzungen nicht tödlich.", tröstete sie ihn mit einem spottend auf mitleidvoll getrimmten Blick. „Aber deine Stimmbänder sind durchgebissen... ich habe das eigentlich als kleines Welpen mit einem Messer gelernt..."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte sich die junge Frau hinabgesenkt, küsste den Mann unter ihr, der zwar kein Wort verstanden hatte, aber doch die Botschaft mitbekam.

Sie wanderte nach unten, er spürte es und konnte beinahe schon fühlen, wie sich das Gebiss von neuem öffnete und gnadenlos zubiss, seine Kehle, die Schlagader, alles ohne dass einem der beiden ein Ton entfuhr, bis auf das widerliche Schmatzen, als die Zähne das Fleisch verließen.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf, sah in voller Größe zu ihm herab, während seine Sicht immer trüber wurde, sein Atem immer schwerer. Er fühlte, wie sie seine schwache Hand aufnahm und sie sich auf die rechte Brust legte.

_Marcelina..._, dachte er und hauchte seinen letzten Atem aus – die Dämonin lächelte breit, ließ die Hand des Hispaniers sinken.

„Siehst du, was ein Raubtier für eine Macht hat, meine liebe Berta?", fragte sie rhetorisch, bevor das rot in den Augen durch blau ersetzt wurde, als der Mensch wieder zum Zuge kam. Langsam bildeten sich die Reißzähne zurück, ein Mensch kam wieder zum Vorschein, wo ein Dämon gewesen war.

Und dieser Mensch zitterte wie das Laub einer Espe.

Mühsam kämpfte sie sich nach oben, runter vom Schoß des verbluteten Hispaniers, dessen Männlichkeit sie unter der Hose gefühlt hatte, weg von der Hand, die ein böser Geist an ihre Brust geführt hatte, weg von den Lippen, denen ein Succubus ein Kuss gestohlen hatte, der eigentlich einer anderen hätte gehören sollen.

Stolpernd bahnte sie sich einen Weg nach hinten, stolperte zurück, fühlte etwas in ihren Ausschnitt tropfen. Die Hand, die sich zuvor auf das Gesicht eines Mannes gepresst hatte, wischte über ihr Kinn und stieg vor ihre Augen – Blut.

Kalter Stahl berührte ihre Schulterblätter.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie vor der kalten Berührung zurückgeschreckt, doch jetzt hieß sie diese willkommen, war es doch das einzige, was sie von dem Wahnsinn fernhielt, der in ihrer Brust lauerte.

_Nein, Mädchen, kein Wahnsinn... nur ein Raubtier, wie in jeder deiner Freundinnen._, höhnte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme in ihren Gedanken. In ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen verfolgte diese Stimme sie, die Stimme ihres Tiergeist, die Stimme eines schrecklichen Mannes, einer verführerischen Frau, eines bösen Kindes und eines mörderischen Alten, alles zugleich und nichts von alledem.

Sie antwortete mit dem einzigen, was ihr in den Sinn kam, leise, kaum zu hören: „_Pater noster, qui es in caelis..._"

_Oh, Mädchen, der wird dir nicht helfen können._ So etwas wie Mitleid hatte sich in die Stimme geschlichen, als weitere Blutstropfen in ihr Dekolleté fielen und langsam ihre Bahn von ihren Brüsten nach unten antraten.

„_...S__anctificetur nomen tuum.__.._", sprach sie unbeirrt weiter.

_Sinnlos._, erklärte die Stimme weiter. Der erste Tropfen floss an ihrem Bauchnabel vorbei – es schüttelte sie, als der nächste direkt hindurch floss.

„_...__Adveniat regnum tuum..._", ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Vers, mit jedem Wort, mit jeder Silbe und jedem Laut immer flehender.

_Gott ist tot, begreifst du das denn nicht?_, argumentierte die Stimme in ihren Gedanken. Nachdem sie in ihren Bauchnabel geflossen waren, schossen sie nun weiter runter.

„_...__Fiat voluntas tua, __sicut in caelo, et in terra..._" Der erste Tropfen benetzte den Saum ihres Höschens.

_Sein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel, als auch auf Erden – wie kannst du an einen Hurensohn glauben, der dir so einen Willen aufzwingt?!_, wütete ihr Tiergeist, wütete, und schrie, und wurde immer schriller, als in langen, langsam gerinnenden Fäden Blut von ihrem Kinn hing.

„_...__Panem nostrum supersubstantialem da nobis hodie.__.._"

_Na wenigstens dein kleines Brötchen bekommst du... irgendeine gebackene Scheißmasse von irgendeinem Küchenbullen, der das Zeug nichtmal seinem ärgsten Feind geben würde!_ Inzwischen hatte sich die Stimme der Verführerin herauskristallisiert, ebenso wie wieder beruhigt.

Bevor sie jedoch weiter sprechen konnte, erfüllt eine ganze Reihe neuer Geräusche den leeren Gang – die Schritte von baren Füßen auf Stahl, das Atmen dreier Frauen, das leise Klappern der beweglichen Teile von Waffen aneinander.

„Berta!", rief eine Stimme, eine ältere, vielleicht um die dreißig, schwanger von Erfahrung und Stärke, auch wenn sie nicht viel länger eine Unterseehexe war, als ihre Untergebenen: Fregattenkapitän Rudolfine Carls, respektvoll gerufen als 'Die Alte'. Normalerweise schwanden die Kräfte einer Hexe nach ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag, doch irgendwie hatten sie und einige ihrer Altersgenossinnen, wie die Korvettenkapitäne la Baume und Rollmann, dieses Schicksal vermieden.

Berta würde es jetzt wohl eher weniger lernen, sie würde ein paar Kugeln abbekommen, sobald die anderen herausbekamen, was passiert war.

_Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, was?_, fragte die Stimme ihres Tiergeist.

_Bitte... hör einfach auf..._, flehte Berta in Gedanken.

Mit der Ältesten unter den Hexen der Marine kam Hirsacker, den Karabiner immer noch in ihren Händen, und Johanna Mohr, U 101, von den Möwen. Sie war schwarzhaarig, etwas brauner gebrannt, misstrauisch, vorsichtig, kurz: Eine ideale Scharfschützin.

Und genau diese kniete ab, als sie die Verletzungen an dem Hispanier bemerkte, zielte auf Bertas Schädel. Hirsacker sah sie etwas verwundert an, dann zu der Leiche, auf das Kinn ihrer Rudelsfreundin – bevor sie ebenfalls anlegte und zielte.

Es bereitete beiden sichtliche Mühe, ihre Waffen auf ihre Freundin gerichtet zu halten.

Carls jedoch zog gar nicht erst ihre Waffe, mit ein paar Handbewegungen bedeutete sie den jüngeren Hexen, ihre Waffen zu senken.

„Eine falsche Zuckung, und ich blase ihr den Schädel weg!", stellte Mohr klar, was ihr einen bösen Blick ihrer Kommandeurin einbrachte. Sie hielt ohne Probleme stand.

Die Älteste ging kopfschüttelnd zu ihrer Untergebenen und suchte fieberhaft in Gedanken nach einer Möglichkeit, das Gespräch anzufangen. „Wir haben die Sprengladungen gefunden.", fing sie schließlich nach einigen Sekunden an. „Du hast wieder die Kabel zur Übertragungsladung vergessen."

Berta brachte nicht mal ein Glucksen zustande.

„Du hast hier eine ganz schöne Sauerei angerichtet." Das provozierte eine Reaktion, die Hexe schien in sich zu schrumpfen. „Hast du dich wieder unter Kontrolle?"

Stille.

Hirsacker schluckte, der Karabiner lag mit seiner Spitze am Boden aufgestützt.

Mohr zog ihr eigenes Gewehr aus karlsländischer Produktion an sich, tippte mit einem Fingernagel ungeduldig auf das Holz des Kolbens.

„Hast du dich wieder unter Kontrolle, Berta?", fragte Carls noch einmal.

Wieder ein paar Sekunden der Ruhe.

Plötzlich begann die mit Blut verschmierte junge Frau zu zucken, zuerst leicht, dann immer heftiger, sodass Carls ein paar Schritte nach hinten machte. Mohr reagierte sofort, indem sie ihr Gewehr in den Anschlag brachte, während Hirsacker nur zuschauen konnte, wie ihre Freundin immer heftiger zuckte.

Die Scharfschützin war unschlüssig, ob sie schießen sollte, sah zu ihrer Vorgesetzten, die ebenfalls die Hand an der Waffe hatte – ihre steckte in einer Schlaufe an ihrem Höschen – und zusah, wartete.

Berta beugte sich nach vorne, sodass ihre Haare das Gesicht verdeckten, doch alles folgte den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft, auch die blutige und brockenhafte Kotze, die sie aus spie.

In Hirsackers Blick mischte sich Mitleid, Mohr ließ die Mündung sinken, hatte die Waffe aber weiter an der Schulter – Carls war unleserlich. Als Berta von der zweiten Welle geschüttelt wurde, erbarmte sich Hirsacker und machte ein paar wenige Schritte vorwärts, um ihre Freundin an sich zu ziehen.

Diese kotzte ihr zwar im wahrsten Sinne auf die Füße, aber das war ihr egal, als sie ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, damit sich nichts verfing oder sie eines von ihnen verschluckte. Der Geruch von Salz stieg ihr in die Nase.

Nach einigen Minuten und einigen weiterer Wellen von Erbrochenem zu ihren Füßen kamen die Zuckungen zu einem Stillstand, Hirsacker zog die andere Hexe näher an sich, bettete den Kopf, bei dem sich zu all dem Blut noch andere Sachen gesellt hatten, über die sie besser nicht nachdenken wollte, zwischen ihren Brüsten. „Ich hab hier in der Nähe eine Dusche gesehen...", flüsterte sie ihr schließlich ins Ohr, „...wenn du also möchtest..."

Eine sanfte Bewegung an ihrem Busen war ihr Antwort genug, sodass sie anfing, ihre Freundin zu führen, stets ihr ein Schild vor Mohr und ihrem Karabiner.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte diese empört.

„Lass sie.", kommandierte Carls bestimmt. „Melde du lieber an unseren Funkstand, dass der Funker neutralisiert ist. Das dürften alle gewesen sein."

Vier Minuten später erging eine Meldung an den U-Boot-Tender _SMS Mosel_ – die _Lucretia_ war in der Hand der Reichsmarine. Die Besatzung war tot, keine der Hexen ernsthaft verwundet. Die Sache mit Berta ging zwar über das ganze Schiff, aber nicht darüber hinaus.

Die _Mosel_ indessen sagte zu, so schnell wie möglich ein Schiff zu schicken, damit dieser das Schiff übernehmen konnte. Ihr Führungsschiff, und das von einem halben Dutzend regulärer U-Boote vor Hispanien, machte sich nicht die Mühe, von seiner Position weg zu kommen. Bis dahin sollten sie warten, die Frachtlisten sammeln und nach blinden Passagieren suchen.

Selbstverständlich sendeten sie nicht Klartext, sie sendeten nur unverschlüsselt. Deshalb konnte jeder Funker zwischen Britannien und Brasilien hören, wie eine junge Frauenstimme, die als Goldlöckchen bezeichnet wurde, einem Papa-Bär meldete, dass Roms etruskische Könige gefallen waren.

Niemand, der es nicht sollte, konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen.

Die Hexen wollten endlich die wasserfesten Funkgeräte mit Verschlüsselung und allem drum und dran, die ihnen schon vor Jahren versprochen worden waren. Nun, nach der Wiedereinführung der Allgemeinen Wehrpflicht, galt die Priorität den strategisch wichtigeren Hexen der Luftwaffe und des Heeres, die Marine stand einmal mehr hinten an.

Eine von den fünfzehn jedoch wollte keine neuen Funkgeräte, wollte keine neue Ausrüstung, wollte kein schnelleres Sturmgerät.

Sie wollte Kontrolle. Nicht über Schiffe, Divisionen, Flottillen, Geschwader und Flotten, nicht über Züge, Kompanien, Bataillone, Regimenter, Divisionen, nicht über Rotten, Staffeln, Gruppen und Fliegerkorps – nein, diese eine junge Frau wollte sich selbst kontrollieren, sodass sie nicht noch einmal das tun musste, was sie gerade tat.

Das Blut unschuldiger Männer wurde mit heißem Wasser von ihrem Körper gelöst.

Eine ihrer Freundinnen stand draußen Schmiere, eine Pistole in der Hand, wenn auch nur als reine Sicherheitsvorkehrung. Es tat allen beteiligten weh, dass das Haimädchen da war, wo sie war.

Ihr Haar lag nass und tropfend an ihrem Schädel und Körper, die einst blutverschmierten Spitzen waren nun wieder sauber, das inzwischen verkrustete Blut hatte sich angenehm schnell von Brüsten, Bauch und anderen Körperregionen gelöst, sodass sie prinzipiell fertig war.

Das hieß jedoch, dass sie aus der warmen Dusche kommen musste, die alle bösen Gedanken gleichermaßen wegspülte. Sie wollte nicht.

Sie wollte einfach nur hier stehen und sich in ihrem Selbstmitleid suhlen.

_Oh, das mache ich dir nicht so leicht!_, flüsterte ihr eine Männerstimme ins Ohr – leise, verführerisch, stark.

Berta erstarrte. _Alle Männer an Bord sind tot...!_, rief sie in Gedanken, wollte herumwirbeln, um dem Kerl mit bloßen Händen das Fürchten vor einem Wolfsmädchen zu lehren.

_So, so, jetzt bin ich dir also wieder gut genug._, flüsterte die Männerstimme wieder. _Gerade eben wolltest du mich noch um jeden Preis weg haben, wolltest vergessen, was heute geschehen ist, und jetzt willst du meine Kraft und Schnelligkeit wieder zu Nutze machen._

_Du bist er..._, dachte sie zurück.

_Und du denkst, dass du langsam verrückt wirst!_ Zwei Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper, zogen sie an einen rauen Stoff, der nicht feucht wurde. _Deine Gefühle verraten dich... alles kann ich riechen..._

_Du bist nur in meinem Kopf! Du bist nicht real!_, versuchte sie anzukämpfen.

_Das tat weh. Ich bin real._, erklärte der Mann in ihr Ohr flüsternd, _Ich bin der Geist des Tieres, der in dir haust und dir beisteht._

„Dann machst du aber verdammt schlechte Arbeit!", flüsterte sie und sprang nach vorne, um sich zu befreien – mit einem Schlag, der von dem rauschenden Wasser verschluckt wurde, knallte sie Stirn voran gegen die Wand der Duschkabine.

Die Arme des Mannes, der nur in ihrem Kopf existierte, hatten sie nicht aufgehalten.

_Und das Wölfchen, das hat Zähne / Und die trägt sie im Gesicht / Und die Zähne, die haben Spitzen / Doch die Spitzen sieht man nicht..._, sang die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Berta sackte gegen die Wand, ihre Stirn schmerzte und Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. _...Weil das kleine Wölfchen / Am Ende nur eine kleine Hündin ist..._

Sie wusste nicht, was werden würde.

Wenn sie Glück hatte, dann würden ihre Freundinnen sie einfach erschießen, wenn sie aus der Dusche kam. Danach würde ihre Leiche zerkleinert werden und im Atlantik landen, so wie sie es auch mit der Besatzung des Schiffes getan hatten.

Vielleicht würde an Bord der _Mosel_ ein Kommando der Marinejäger auf sie warten und sie gefangen nehmen, in eine dunkle Kiste sperren und wenn aus dem OKM die Weisung für das Verfahren mit ihr gekommen war, einfach eine Granate reinwerfen.

Sie würde auf jeden Fall nicht frei sein.

Unter gar keinen Umständen.

Alles, was ihr im Endeffekt blieb, war auf ihren Tod zu warten – gerade in dem Moment, als sie zu dieser Erkenntnis gelang und wusste, dass ihre Freundinnen und Freundinnen sich von ihr wenden würden, da schlangen sich zwei Arme um sie, nackt wie ihre eigenen, nass wie ihre eigenen.

Der Griff war fest, ebenso wie das Fleisch, welches sich an ihren Rücken drückte, und weich wie Samt. Der Stoff einer kurzen Hose legte sich gegen sie – da wusste sie, wer das war.

Einige wenige Mädchen unter den Marinehexen und zum Teil auch in den anderen Streitkräften trugen kurze Hosen, die farbig und symbolisch den Höschen der anderen Hexen gleichgestellt waren. Keiner wusste genau warum, die entsprechenden Mädchen schwiegen sich darüber aus. Um die Uniformität zu fördern war inzwischen aber mehrmals der Vorschlag laut geworden, dass auch die anderen Truppen mit diesen ausgestattet werden sollten.

Einer von Raeders Adjutanten stellte sich stets dagegen.

Hinter ihr drückte sich ein anderes Mädchen an sie, spendete ihr Trost. Sie wusste, wer da war – stark wie ein Stier, gerissen wie ein Fuchs, leise wie eine Katze, intelligent, dunkelhaarig, das konnte nur Gundula Prien sein.

Man musste ihr lassen, dass sie, obwohl ihre Ansichten, was des Karlslands Position in der Welt betraf, etwas extremer am rechten Spektrum war, eine sehr gute Freundin war. Als einzige Pflanzenfresserin der Gruppe war sie beinahe schon eine Ausgestoßene, aber durchaus als solche respektiert.

Ihre pure Anwesenheit beruhigte Berta bereits ungemein.

Als eine Stunde später das Kommando der Abwehr auf einem Schnellboot eintraf, war das Schiff bis auf ein fest vertäutes, etwa neun Jahre altes Mädchen komplett verlassen. Eine zurückgelassene Notiz sprach davon, dass das verwendete Seil auf die Kosten von OKM ging.

Die zuständige Offizierin, Oberstleutnant Frederike Gempp, warf den Zettel über Bord und nahm sich die anderen Dinge an Bord zur Brust, beispielsweise die Ladelisten. Die _Lucretia_ transportierte als bei der Südkarlsländischen Lloyd in Hamburg gemeldetes Frachtschiff eine auffallend große Zahl an zaristischen Rüstungsgütern, beispielsweise ein Dutzend auf ihre Zusammensetzung wartende Bomber des Typs Tupolew SB-2, fünfzig Panzer Baumuster T-26, zwanzig Baumuster BT-5, sowie je ein Dutzend an veralteten Polikarpow I-15, dazu Gewehre und Munition, auch für Geschütze, garniert mit einer ganzen Reihe von Hexensturmgeräten, auch ein paar moderne Polikarpow I-16, sowohl die regulären, als auch für Hexen.

Alles bestimmt für Franco, alles nun in Karlsländischen Händen auf dem Weg nach Tarent zur Übergabe an die Marina Ducale, die Seestreitkräfte des Herzogs der Romagna. In dem alten Marinehafen würde dann die Kriegsbeute aufgeteilt und teilweise ins Karlsland verbracht werden, denn obwohl Karlsländer das Schiff geentert hatten, war es doch der Marinegeheimdienst der Romagna gewesen, der die Hinweise darauf gesammelt und an die Abwehr weitergeleitet hatte.

Was mit dem Mädchen passieren würde, war unklar.

Die fünfzehn Unterseehexen jedoch liefen gemeinsam ihren Hafen an, während die _Mosel_ weiter auf See kreuzte. In der Marinebasis Rota angekommen steuerten sie immer noch unter Wasser an einen abgetrennten Bereich an, an dem sich die Reichsmarine breit gemacht hatte. Dort war ihr 'Heimathafen', zumindest für diese Operation.

Mit dem Flugzeug reingekommen würden sie über das Flugzeug wieder das Land verlassen – über Lusitanien. Ihr Vorteil war, dass sie fünfzehn junge Frauen waren und dreißig bis vierzig Mann zum Erhalt der Operationsfähigkeit brauchten und keine Kompanie an Kommandosoldaten, denen man genau das auf hunderte von Kilometern ansah.

Am Kai ihrer kleinen Basisabteilung wurden sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet: Ihr Kommandierender Offizier, Flottenarzt beziehungsweise Kapitän zur See Johannes Sontag, in Uniform ohne den schweren Mantel eines Kapitäns, bei ihm ein Dutzend ihrer Mechaniker mit Handtüchern – und einer Kompanie von zwanzig Panzerhexen der Legion Adler.

Sie alle sahen weniger nach Feierstimmung aus.

Sorgfältig legten die Hexen an und stiegen aus dem Wasser, nahmen die Handtücher entgegen und beobachteten Carls, wie sie etwas steif und nicht gerade erfreut Sontag Meldung erstattete. Der altgediente Marineoffizier nickte. „Danke, Fräulein Fregattenkapitän."

„Richten Sie der Abwehr meine besten Grüße aus.", bat die Frau und sah zu der Kommandeurin der Panzerhexen. „Wieso glaube ich, dass Sie nicht gekommen sind, um meine Meerjungfrauen zu bewundern!"

„Leider nein.", antwortete die führende Panzerhexe und stellte sich knapp, aber nicht kurz, vor: „Oberstleutnant Wilhelmine Ritterin von Thoma. Wir sind hier auf Anweisung von OKR, General der Artillerie Keitel hat uns angetragen, die unter Ihrem Kommando stehende Hexe Oberleutnant zur See Berta Achilles in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und sie zu bewachen, bis sie ins Karlsland verbracht werden kann."

Die angesprochene drückte ihren Rücken durch, während hinter ihr unauffällig die anderen Hexen nach ihren Waffen griffen und ihre Freundin deckten.

„Bitte. Versuchen sie es nicht.", stellte von Thoma fest. „Als Scharfschützen sind die Hispanier sehr gut zu gebrauchen."

Carls wollte etwas scharfes erwidern, da unterbrach sie eine Stimme: „Lasst es gut sein."

„Braves Mädchen." Widerwillig machten die anderen Unterseehexen Platz, ließen die schwer bewaffneten Mädchen durch ihre Reihen zu ihrer Freundin, die ihnen bereits ihre am Lauf gefasste Pistole hinhielt. „Keine Sorge, wir machen das auch nicht gerne, aber lieber wir als die netten Herren von der GFP. Das kannst du mir glauben!"


End file.
